Stumbling around
by UtterlyLonely
Summary: Basically Serena is an orphan A RICH orphan and pretty much this is about her trying to live her life happily after been burned many times by men wanting her money then..romance intrudes again. i suck at summaries M so sensitive ppl dont complain very mil
1. Life for Serena

Disclaimer: i dont think i really need to tell u i dont own sailor moon rolls eyes\par

BEFORE U READ: This means a new day and this means serena's dreams ok? try not to get confused, this will be my first fanfic and i wrote this to banish boredom and i must admit.. a bit of lonliness though this story is in no way REALITY and please RR if the story is crap go ahead tell me i can take it, im tough enough. Anyhow... enough of wasting ur time i hope i can manage to type ok (btw my spellcheck died on me so might be some silly mistakes, nonetheless i will leave u alone now...)

"Thanks for the night babes, i won't be forgetting you anytime soon." The unknown man I had picked up at the bar was already out the door by the time i bothered responding with a light "I will..." I dragged my leaden body off the bed and into the shower to wash away the traces my lover that was left on my skin. I felt dirty and alone. I scrubbed myself clean and stripped the soiled sheets from the bed and then went to sleep on the naked matress.

"I love you" a silky voice whispered in my eari smiled and leaned into my phantom's embrace I know that im dreaming but i do not care, because 'he' is with me. Everynight i dream of the same man, he is faceless and ageless but i can feel his love and i revel in it and wish for my dreams to never cease and i try to avoid waking. Everynight we are someplace different. He may be hugging me or raining soft gentle kisses on me or we may be curled up on a soft matress simply enjoying each other's company but always, always i feel his unconditional love and the contentment of simply being with him. I sighed as my phantom continued whispering gentle and loving nothings into my ear and closed my eyes. I never want to wake up.

Bright sunlight filtered through the semi-drawn curtains blinding me. "Eurrghh." i moaned and started drag myself slowly off the bed, inching my body bit by bit towards the edge of the bed. Inch, Inch, Inch..."Ooff." i lay on the floor trying to regain my breath back from falling off the bed. Most mornings i repeated this ritual relying on the jolt of falling off the bed to wake me up. Half crawling half dragging myself along with my arms i managed to leave my room after grabbing my jacket off the floor as i pulled myself along. "WAKE UP!" Huh? It was my maid Lita in front of me looking at me with concerned eyes slightly tinted with disapproval. "How long are you going to lie there Miss Tsuki?" she asked as she reached down to help me from the ground. I hate mornings because they symbolised my parting from my precious phantom however Lita made it easier for me by showing up every morning to clean and cook breakfast for me, if not for her i would have been long dead by now. Why you may ask? After a particularly bad spell of depression i had wanted to suicide and had tried to if Lita had not shown up and foiled my plan, if a few more minutes had passed i would have suceeded in leaving this world. In a way i am grateful that she saved me because i had cut my wrists in the hope that in death i would be able to stay with my phantom for more than one night... however as darkness started forcing my vision away I couldn't feel his presence at all and after that incident i had forced myself to live in the hope that i might one day find him. "Thanks Lita." I was now standing and and walking towards the bathroom to brush and groom myself for the day ahead. I walked into the bathroom and stared into the mirror, into my eyes. I saw the bags under my eyes and the pale skin and lips and attempted a sad smile. Suddenly Lita's smiling face popped up beside mine and winked at me. With her healthy pink cheeks and glowing eyes i felt a part of me despair but Lita seemed to read my mind and told me to look more closely at the mirror but I didn't want or need a second look.(if i did i would have noticed the blue in my eyes is clear and attractive and my blonde hair with silver highlights gleamed (compliments of insert favourite shampoo name) I moved back and started to brush my teeth.\par When i was done i walked downstairs into a cloud of smells. "Mmm..." despite my mood i felt my mouth water as i smelled the rich aroma of bacon. After eating my breakfast of simple eggs and bacon I felt strangely lighter and less moody than normal and when i smiled at Lita I could see that she was pleasantly suprised. Glancing at the time as i finished up eating I realized it was time to go to work and i headed upstairs to change for work.


	2. Quick intro to Serena

Disclaimer: doesnt belong to me..blah blah..you know the drill...

After Breakfast

My name is Serenity Tsuki but my parents had always called me Serena as a child so I am actually uncomfortable when someone calls me Serenity. My parents and only brother (older) had died years ago in a car crash when i was just 13 and left me a millionaire but I work anyway to kill time and stop myself from brooding. Every year I increase my fortune with another million as I am the best of the best amongst lawyers. The parasites that were supposed to be my family (god knows how many times removed) suddenly appeared out of nowhere and fought over MY money MY inheritance and i was burned more than once by men that went out with my for my money. Alone always I learnt to harden my heart and add ice into my eyes and slowly i turned cold and indifferent, the perfect characteristics for a good lawyer. I admit that sometimes i do feel quite lonely and I pick up men from bars and such to fill the hollow in me for awhile every now and then but mainly unless I was in a really bad way I kept to myself.. I could smile now but only as much as Lita would like me to and even then I smile because of Lita's presense in my life that i am able to smile. She was my brother's girlfriend and was older than me by 4 years she was an orphan and when she had lost my brother she was so broken that she couldn't hold onto her job and was facing life on the streets. But because she was the last remenant of my family I offered her a place to stay with me and after she had come to terms for my brother's death she looked after me and is one of the reasons i continue to live my petty existance.

She was the one that made me complete School (even tutored me when i had trouble, specially with maths I shuddered at the thought of doing equations even now) and then go onto College then on to become a high paid lawyer.

AUTHORS NOTE: I havent decided who to pair Serena up with yet.. any suggestions? i can go with a stand sere mamo match or a sere and diamond match.. OR i can create my own character and mix those 2 guys together.. i dunnos any suggestions?


End file.
